


Run the Ghouls

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2019 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Decapitation, Gen, Ghouls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: There’s some problem with a Lazarus Pit.





	Run the Ghouls

**Author's Note:**

> IT’S DRAWLLOWEEN TIME, FRICKERS!!!!
> 
> Day 1.

Dick found himself running through the maze of caves that ran beneath Gotham City, followed by half-dead monstrosities. He had been investigating rumors of al Ghul activity near the Lazarus Pit and what he found was a nightmare. Something had thrown the Pit out of whack and the dead that were going in were not coming out alive.

“I assure you, Detective, this was not my intention,” Ra’s said, running nearly beside Dick.

“Less talking, more running,” Dick said. For now, Ra’s’ intentions were the least of Dick’s worries. Currently topping the list was being eaten alive.

They rounded a corner only to find the path in front of them caved in. Dick swore and turned around. There was no way for them to go back the way they came, and no way to go forward. Dick pulled out his eskrima sticks.

“Ready to fight?”

Ra’s pulled out his sword. “I am ready.”

The ghouls came rushing toward them, attacking in a pack. Ra’s swung his sword, lopping the head off one of them. Dick recoiled.

“They’re already dead, Richard,” Ra’s said, his tone frighteningly close to Damian’s.

Dick swung his sticks, turning on their electrical charges as the mostly dead came nearer. Dick had seen Ra’s fight before, but it was only now, with Ra’s ready to kill, that Dick realized Ra’s had been pulling his punches with the Bats.

“Focus, Richard,” Ra’s chided. “Do not let them bite you. A ghoul will only create more like itself.”

“I’ve seen Mr. Sardonicus. No thanks!”

One by one, they struck down the ghouls until only one remained. Carefully, they hauled it back to the Pit.

“So. What was your intention, then?” Dick asked, watching the Lazarus Pit bubble around the body.

“I was testing the ability of the Pit to perform mass resurrection. Clearly, there is work to be done.”

“You could just...not,” Dick said.

Ra’s gave him a look that Dick had received from Damian too often. Dick shook his head.

“Right, what was I thinking.


End file.
